


【Shykie】开辟鸿蒙

by suliwu



Series: Shykie [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: “开辟鸿蒙，谁为情种？”
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin
Series: Shykie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972441
Kudos: 1





	【Shykie】开辟鸿蒙

姜承録年纪比现在小几岁的时候，不是没寻过女朋友。

当时太小，人都清白的像一潭碧水，一眼能望到底。于是那好感薄薄的，他倒只知心里欢喜那姑娘。至于是什么样子的欢喜，是愿意和那姑娘一起在校园的林荫大道上并肩走一走那种欢喜——如果再亲密一些可以挽着手了，不过也只是挽着手而已。那些小情侣惯用的套路他们也不是没用过，一起去看爱情电影啊、一起分食一罐冰淇淋啊、一起.......姑娘唤他东槿的时候，他也会脸上飞红一下，而后不好意思埋下头去，心跳的比平时快一拍。但是一切的一切也就到这为止了。

后来他跟姑娘分了手，也没了后文，算是校园情侣的正常结局。

再后来姜承録告别了we青训休学到了ig来打职业，独身一人背着书包拎着箱子愣生生闯进ig的门。他推开门，看见几个年纪相仿的孩子跟他大眼瞪小眼。两个小一点的活蹦乱跳，左一个右一个门神似的把他搀着叽叽喳喳。他有些窘迫，立在那被身侧两个小少年挟持眼睛只得往前看，于是直直对上了个稍微有些矮，脸庞圆圆白的反光的男孩。姜承録一眼就认了出来：这是宋义进。

姜承録看比赛也有几年了，当年s4kta力克ssb他就在电脑前面等着看直播，后来挖煤兄弟转会去lpl，人们的注意力都放在大放异彩的kakao身上，他也不例外——但是他也在注意着那个胖乎乎、染着花哨头发的中单。相比李炳权意气风发的笑容、年少气盛的举止，这个叫宋义进的小胖子中单满脸稚气，竟然不像个拿过ogn冠军的人，倒像是他邻居家的哥哥。

宋义进在ig一呆就是几年。世事难料，当初被戏称为“买一送一“的选手现在被认定成ig真·大腿，那蹲在电脑前看直播的小小观众姜承録也渐渐长到了彼时宋义进拿冠军的年纪、一手锐雯秀得直播间狂刷666。时至如今他终于也是跟幼稚时仰视过的人面对面站在一块——姜承録发了好一阵呆，对面伸来一只白玉般的手。宋义进先一步拉住了他，对他眯眯眼，笑一笑。他依旧没有回过神来，迷迷糊糊觉得自己的时空发生了错位，仿若未觉今夕何夕。

于是便一日一日这么熟悉了。聊多了姜承録知道，那日两个一左一右蹦在他身边的年纪正好和他相若，一个喻文波一个王柳羿，个子都不算高，是以姜承録经常做出一副哥哥的形容搂着俩小孩头发，两头软软的毛揉起来手感好极了。王柳羿乖一些，往往任凭姜承録搂着也不说话；喻文波却是棱角分明一些，身上带着刺的小刺猬，好像随时随地都要掏出德莱文的花刀来跟人招架一番。姜承録平日里最是个举止稳重的，左不过在无关大雅的局里抢一抢弟弟的人头罢了，以是喻文波攒了一堆四杀，磨磨牙作罢。

再往上就是大一些的，跟他轮换的上单李浩成杜不传拿过了lck和s赛的冠军，来了ig却还是诚诚恳恳兢兢业业的样子。两个打野，一个葛炎年纪不算老，却已经是s2的老将，每天带着他们点菜；一个高振宁也跟姜承録年纪一般大，姜承録却没办法像揉搓水蓝一样搓他——标准东北大个，皮黑脸白资深千珏使用者，一米八五的个子他够不着。剩下个adc陈龙跟葛炎年纪一般，但是出道晚一些，总喜欢摆出一副社会人的样子，好在气质蛮清爽的，那些举止反而生动活泼了许多。姜承録蛮喜欢这群队友，每次跟母亲聊日常总会絮絮聊他们许多，但每次总是有意无意忽略掉一个宋义进。

姜承録不知道该如何说起宋义进来。那种感觉十分奇妙，说是前辈吧，宋义进却又生的那么小，活生生一团韩国逢年过节吃的上染了层绯红的糯米打糕，牙齿泛着珍珠的光泽。但是谁又都不敢小瞧他：一个被封为“大腿”“院长”的选手，心里必是存了三分气不放不休的。 姜承録有时候望着宋义进久了出神，苦恼究竟该拿这个前辈不前辈、吉祥物不吉祥物的他怎么办。他们训练室有明亮的大窗户，透过那窗户能看见流动的人头、钢筋的丛林、还有远方无尽的江水。时而上海天气晴好，光穿过玻璃的屏障照在宋义进脸上，于是他整个人变得透明而飘忽，像贝多芬的《月光》——毕竟姜承録是学音乐的，三句话不离老本行。

那月光一团看他看着一个方向出神，伸出手来晃晃，喊一声“shyshy？”——宋义进一直这么亲昵地喊他。姜承録半天才发现自己走了神，于是宋义进粲然一笑，只当是青春期的孩子心事重。姜承録也觉得不可以这样，然而再过一段时间，他又会重复这种凝视，长久而漫无目的。

这一望，也就望了整整小半年有余。小半年里姜承録跟ig这一帮人厮混熟稔了，训练之余也是偶尔会去团建，看看电影，吃吃饭。每次在街上走着碰见卖冰淇淋的店面，宋义进都会走不动路，无论排多少人在前面，他都锲而不舍在后面蹲着。等到排到了，宋义进闭着眼睛把上面的尖尖挖下来，一点点送进嘴里，那样子像是一瞬间到达了天国。

姜承録看了好奇，有时也跟着宋义进后面自己买来试试。等拿到手了，他迫不及待挖下一口，送进嘴里，不过是奶味的甜。他以为是自己不够虔诚，于是屏息凝神，学着宋义进的样子闭上眼睛，挖下来一口送进嘴里，咂摸三番，也不过是甜味的奶。他睁开眼睛，喻文波王柳羿抢一个冰淇淋正不亦乐乎，高振宁长臂一伸夺了过去，不顾吃甜有碍皮肤大快朵颐。

十八岁的姜承録第一次对这个世界产生了迷茫的情绪。如果他再长大一些就会明白，不是什么问题都拥有答案的。但是他才十八岁，纵然再天赋异禀天资聪慧，他也不过是刚成年，这个世界刚向他打开光怪陆离的大门。

连滚带爬小一年，s8的春季赛开始姜承録跟队伍磨合的越来越好了。他一向以单带型上单出名，正如那只远古的老ig里有个挥舞着“坛子大的拳头”怒吼着“看我神威无坚不摧”的上单皇子pdd，和李浩成能互补一下。“没事，反正shyshy可以carry。”宋义进小手一挥，不顾嘻嘻哈哈一唱一和的下路两个人，一字一顿认真说着。姜承録虽说汉语还在学，却也能听懂宋义进的话，于是心里隐秘的欣喜炸开了一些烟花，呼啦呼啦一丛野火烧破一片天空。

以是这十九场常规赛下来，不知是较劲还是年少气盛，抑或是不愿意辜负那一份骄傲，ig竟然生生一鼓作气冲到了十八连胜。常规赛结束之后他们聚在一起在火锅店吃饭，姜承録左手边被塞了个王柳羿，右手挨着的正好是宋义进。他垂下眼去，不敢左顾右盼，只好往嘴里一点一点塞着食物，冷不丁噎住了，宋义进直接把水抵到姜承録唇边，姜承録饮了，目光投向遥远的天际。他看见上海的春天似乎正是好时候，树上的梨花打了几个骨朵。

季后赛的时候姜承録手伤了，不得已回了韩国。他微博上写着决赛见，心里也是这样期盼的——无论决赛能不能打，他都不想错过。不想错过喻文波被抢掉五杀，不想错过王柳羿吞掉狗ad，不想错过.......更不想错过宋义进夺冠的时候的神情。他赋闲在家的时候便看比赛，瞧到当时还是刘志豪和宋义进搭档的那只ig，两个人抱在一起安慰对方，圆滚滚的小胖子眉目间竟然有那么一些些相似，搂作一团顿时生出了同病相怜之感。他在那里看着，老神在在，突然很想见识一下宋义进真正拿了冠军会是什么样子。

去年的宣传片里宋义进绽放着那张依旧青春依旧圆满的脸，笑得见牙不见眼，仿佛对朋友叙说一个昨夜做的好梦，“我那天梦见我拿冠军啦，”他依旧笑着，无忧无虑，好似一段乌托邦的风景。s7的ig队服黑白配色，衬得他头发更黑脸庞更白，说出的话也更甜蜜更触目惊心，“醒来才发现那是个梦。”宋义进的话就这样收尾了。

当时拍那个片子的时候，姜承録在旁边看着，心肠已经打了一万个结。他本以为那些结已经解开了，回看当年的宋义进时才发现那些结并没有消失，它只是被种种世间闲事埋了起来。如今被时空的风一吹，烟云消散了，于是那耿耿于怀又明晃晃地提醒他，原来一切都是意难平。他在替一个“旁人”劳神呢。姜承録不知道自己是嫉妒还是感伤。

当然回家这一段时间，姜承録并不是只待在电脑前面跟lpllck情好日密。医生说他康复的不错，没事不妨出去走走，只是不要太劳动手就好。以是他出去又重新一个人走了林荫道、看了电影、逛了咖啡店。他坐在电影院昏暗的一片空旷里，任凭惨白的光把他本来就冷黄的肤色映衬的更加略无血色。他看着银屏上痴男怨女七情上面浮夸擞声，觉得那爱情离他忽近忽远。走出电影院是一条林荫大道，他在上面一个人漫步着，春天的风扫在他脸上，冷飕飕的。他不知道如何形容这种感觉，可能是孤单。可能是想念。

季后赛对战rng那局姜承録理所当然在电脑前等着看，然而天不遂人愿，最后第五局基地水晶爆开的时候姜承録眼睫抖了一抖，母亲唤他去吃水果，他匆匆跑出去匆匆拎了一碟子瓜果回来，一点一点胡乱往嘴里塞。吃的什么他完全没有尝出来，只是感受到了味蕾上点点的酸和甜，汁水直直往他心里灌，滋味像屏幕后头宋义进苹果般的脸，酸涩像那脸庞上挂着的泪花。

他关了直播，空白着脑子按开手机，却发什么都不是很应景。费了许多心力用一只手敲了大段文字，发送前又一字一字删掉，只留下一个空空的对话框——竟是丢魂到连客套一番也不肯了。他为了自己而赌气，心肠一个地方隐隐抽搐起来，好像吃下去的果子在胃里长出了一棵苹果树，现在那枝桠正在拼命吸取他的感情和热情，顶在他胸口，疼痛而丰沛地抱了个满怀。

这一晚姜承録睡得很早，却不是很踏实。梦里走马灯一样闪过画面，有光风霁月的有不堪启齿的，混混沌沌把个孩子的心搅乱成一锅粥，一时他着古代的衣冠背着风站在渡口上，面对着桥头上招手的郎君；一时画面一转又是警匪片里，他追逐着诡计多端的逃犯，在羊肠小道的胡同里逃窜，不变的却是那粉白的面孔，或喜或嗔，或冷或甜。

睡醒之后他感觉身上粘粘的，总有哪里不对。试探着一摸。毕竟是成年人了，知道生理反应下他都做了什么，但总不免脸红，别过头去。他望着平平无奇的墙壁和他最爱的那台琴，又看了看染污的手指。这手指曾经抚摸过钢琴抚摸过键盘，但是还未曾有幸抚摸宋义进的脸。而此刻它沾染了尘世的不洁后，还了他人的本性。他下了决心，回去一定要好好揉一下宋义进的脸。然后他无力又躺倒，任素色的被单蒙住了他面孔。

人生隐隐从此泾渭分明分了两段一般。从前他觉得焦不离孟简直是笑话，怎么这辈子就离了谁可能活不下去了呢——如今那些念书时候觉得荒谬的念头一边压抑一边野火般生长出来，他摇了摇头，莫名有絮絮的甜蜜，笑了一下，叹了口气。

都已经是这样了，于是姜承録愈发急切想要回ig去——想拿冠军是一回事，想见到宋义进也是一回事。这二者在心里搁着，没有什么孰轻孰重，却都是千钧一发的热忱在心里努力压抑着，生怕按捺不住自己便会发狂。他向来是一个笃定的人，做事慢条斯理有条不紊，按照批话不断的高振宁教他的中国梗来说，大抵真的是名副其实的“儒雅随和”。

姜承録看起来是这样的少年，而他曾经也以为自己是这样的人，快乐时也未必十分欢笑、哀怒时也无须疾言厉色。可原来那只不过是未曾见过花花世界罢了，在没遇见那样一个人、那样一件事之前，我们都是和初生时的婴儿相仿，无力地寡欲、单薄地纯洁。可怜身是眼中人，可喜眼中有此身。

掰着手指算归队的日子是难熬的：与此相比，似乎后面看过的季军赛败北、德杯折戟.....这一切都不过是在本来就沉重的山丘上添几根稻草罢了。虽然平时姜承録也在和队友们保持联系，有事没事各自之间也会传递照片，但是那都不一样。姜承録想念的是上海那个没有走完的春天，那个没有看完的宋义进；想要的是看得见摸得着的温度，是键盘的霹雳声，是他。

好不容易等到医生松了口，姜承録可以归队了，家里也松了口，和队伍协调之后终于敲定了日期：洲际赛之前。他急匆匆奔上飞机，亡命急奔一般，迫不及待想要验证一些事。当再次打开ig的门，看见那一群熟悉的面孔时，姜承録张开双臂挨个抱了一下他们——轮到宋义进的时候抱的格外用力了那么一点。

他听见自己心跳的砰砰声，感受到手下那个软软的身子的温度，又想起了那个晚上那些奇怪的梦。于是他真正确定了一些事：他应该是喜欢这个人的。

不，不光是喜欢，应该说是迷恋。

明白了这件事，日后姜承録便不再困惑于自己的某些下意识的反应了——比如带wxz打比赛那天，wxz皱着眉头看了下这个阵容，中单是宋义进的佐伊，“这阵容没伤害啊。” “有啊！” 姜承録觑着那个宋义进，睁着双水汪汪的眼睛对着王校长两个指头戳着胸脯，一下一下急促又有力，一副委屈巴巴又盼着大人夸奖他的小模样。仿佛今天宋义进不是21岁只是11岁，喜洋洋拿了期末试卷回家，爸妈不相信他能考得这么好，他便巴巴瞧着大人，耷拉着耳朵，一面不乐意一面又盼着被揉揉头、夸奖再喂一颗糖。

于是姜承録情不自禁摸了摸自己的口袋，明明本该空空荡荡什么都没有的——他比赛前不是习惯带口香糖的人，此刻却忍不住想摸一点塞住宋义进的嘴巴。谁能忍心拒绝这样一个孩子呢？但是那位100胜率的大人敢。

“这英雄伤害....够吗？”

“我的就够呀！”宋义进潇洒把头一甩，一副旁人再不能比我做的好的神气，直叫人看了心底泛出新鲜果子的酸甜。不能看下去了，姜承録把眼角余光收一收，直直地盯着电脑屏幕，心里却扑通扑通装了只大白兔，一蹦一扯。宋义进说一句，兔子跳一下，宋义进说一串，兔子蹦三蹦。宋义进说一片，兔子便在他的心脏里开起了party霹雳无敌旋转打起滚来。他浑身的汗毛竖起来，撩拨着从上到下每一寸肌肤。

于是他扯了扯袖子——他习惯在心里忐忑的时候扯一扯衣角，捏着捏着便心下安定起来。如今宋义进孩子般的薄嗔起来，姜承録不知怎的，又觉得自己需要镇定才能集中精力，不至于太过失态。好在平日里他一副冷淡的样子，也没人多怀疑什么、多看他两眼。

正大广场灯光一点一点亮起，台下渐渐坐满了人。听着队友们（包括那位100胜率的大人）在话筒里疯狂逼逼，姜承録垂下眼帘咽了一口唾沫，不张口，有些无名火想骂宋义进在外人面前摆出这样的形容，简直是毒物在犯罪，话到了嘴边又吞了下去。哪有怀璧其罪的道理，那些要窃璧的人摸不到反而怪美玉太诱人，这种吃不到葡萄反而怪葡萄酸的逻辑，啧，大家都是成年人了，这样未免过于无耻。他默默把脏话咽下去，心知他根本没有资格身份来说这种话，心里那座篱笆从来也没拦下过那个人。

姜承録嘴里咂摸一下，有一点苦味，火又无处发泄，只得发泄在手下的键盘上。那一场比赛青刚影的一带一路贯彻的十分彻底。s8的ig很少打逆风盘，更少打大逆风，最惊艳的翻盘局还是洲际赛打skt龙坑小团灭，但是那一场上的是李浩成，不是姜承録。姜承録一贯习惯在对线把人打穿，然而这一场的卡蜜儿教人看了觉得要不是这是个翻盘局，姜承録能操控着那海克斯科技化腿的女人踏碎对方水晶重围跳进泉水里洗个澡。

第二局大家再一次忙着给喻文波抢一个五杀，表情图标都亮好了，那边他不声不响拿了个人头。顾不得听喻文波张牙舞爪抱怨，他敷衍一笑，总算是把心里的波澜平了几寸。不知情的人还调侃姜承録表现如此神猛，下了场怕是要涨工资了。场上的他听不到这样的话，即使听到了也不会记挂。毕竟再多的工资也买不来一个宋义进。是的，一个可以放在舌头尖上慢慢融化的宋义进。姜承録没曾尝过宋义进的味道，却已经在不知不觉中幻想了很多次宋义进尝起来应该是什么味道的。

宋义进，宋义进，这三个字姜承録放在舌尖颠簸了千万遍。怎么都打不开也放不下——这近乎于魔咒的三个字，念了白日，念了黑夜，直直念到最后力克京东拿到s赛门票的时候。那一瞬间全场的狗儿子欢呼，王柳羿眼泪都落了下来，姜承録被冲上来的教练拥抱住的时候下意识想起：这是s5之后ig的第一次世界赛，也是宋义进和他的第一次世界赛。rng的主场，金色灯晃得他睁不开眼睛，血脉贲张。这一刻太美好了——他想起从前听过的艾薇儿的一首歌——

“This moment is perfect/Please don't go away I need you now/And I'll hold on to it Don't you let it pass you by”

姜承録收拾好了外设，往台下走，如此值得庆贺的时刻，是和自己喜欢的人在一起度过的。于是他眼前便历历浮现了那些画面，他和宋义进一起弹琴、一起吃饭、一起训练赛、一起拍合照、一起.......原来不知不觉间，他人生中最灿烂的时刻，已经全是宋义进的影子。

姜承録站在台下看着台上接受采访的喻文波，台下昏暗一片，没有人知道他会做什么：这样珍贵而自我的时刻，他只想用一件事为他自己庆祝。

于是姜承録就这样做了：趁乱小心翼翼捏住了宋义进的手。至于宋义进怎么想——他已经顾不得了。姜承録清楚现在自己在想什么。年轻人的爱无措而放纵，一切他都准备好，后果是后来才要想的事。何况，姜承録已经翻来覆去想了千万次，关于“占有”这样肤浅中二又切肤的字眼。他起先还只是轻轻地捏着，后来索性紧紧攥住了那只手，好像抓着他心爱的剑。台上的光芒透进台下，好像那一天他第一次和初恋情人在林荫大道上走着的时候，所看见的天空。

黑暗里光束便显得太纯粹，纯洁里欲望便美得太卑微，光芒里宋义进转过头来，姜承録目不转睛地等着，心跳飞速搏动。开辟鸿蒙，皆为情种。他马上就可以看见宋义进的脸了。

他马上就可以拥有整个世界了。

马上。

-end-


End file.
